


PART THREE, EXPLICIT SMuT

by gardenwitch



Series: EXPLICIT SMuT [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Gay Character, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenwitch/pseuds/gardenwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANOTHER VILE SMuT FOR YOu HuMANS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PART THREE, EXPLICIT SMuT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diredevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diredevil/gifts).



> part three for Diredevil~

JOHN HuMAN IS AT DAVE HuMANS HOME.

JOHN HuMAN GOES TO THE BATHROOM.

BRO WAITS OuTSIDE THE DOOR. 

JOHN HuMAN EXITS BATHROOM.

BRO SMIRKS AS HE CORNERS JOHN HuMAN. 

JOHN HuMAN *BLuSHES* AT BRO. 

BRO GRABS HIS HAND. 

JOHN HuMAN TRIES PuLLING IT AWAY.

BRO BRINGS IT uP TO HIS MOuTH. 

BRO KISSES JOHN HuMANS HAND. 

JOHN HuMAN PuSHES BRO AWAY AND GOES TO DAVES ROOM. 

BRO IS PLEASED WITH HIMSELF.


End file.
